Batman: Gotham City
by Kazu95
Summary: It has been years of torments and pain for, Bruce Wayne. He has been hiding and training for justice; ever sense that faithful night his eyes has been opened to the real world and see it at it's finest. Now the time has come for Bruce to take on the dark city and taking justice in his own hands and punishing the wrong. It is the beginning of many sleepless nights.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

Batman: Gotham City

PRELUDE

Could you imagine the shit I go through? Day in and day out I walk down these streets and notice so much violent and so much suffering. This city needs to be destroyed. No one cares about anyone and no one cares what happens to the people. Those politics, and their endless debates, their endless discussion will drive us all mad. I'm already man; I lost my job my house, everything! All because of that, billionaire. All because of that, son of a bitch, if I ever find him I'll- it can't be. Is that him? Is that… Wayne? No it can't, what is he doing out here in an alley? Look at him smiling and laughing with his beautiful wife and that bratty son of his, who does he thinks he is; walking all high and mighty thinking he's better than us. I'll show him. I walk up to him slowly and kept my head down so he wouldn't suspect anything. I got the cold eyes from the two while the boy was talking to him about some play, and laughing about what's his favorite part was. I got close enough, I took out a gun and shoved it in their faces "Hands up" I said loudly; he wasn't scared why isn't he scared? The boy looks terrified but he and the wife seems okay, no they're not okay I see them sweating especially the mother. She must be scared for her little boy. He puts his hands up "take it easy" he said, calmly "whatever you need I have no problem giving it to you" is he being pity on me? "I want your money, all of it!" I said loudly, he puts one hand in his pocket and took out his wallet and drops it in front of me I put the gun at the wife "and the necklace, lady" the two stood there in fear, I can see it in their eyes. "No you cannot" said Wayne "If you want a check that's fine but I will not let you have my wife's necklace" I looked at him like he was crazy, why can't he just give it to me? Does he want me to shoot her? The boy was hiding behind the mother; he started to cry and held his mother's legs very tightly. I'm not trying to kill them I just want what's right I want money to survive for another week or two, that's all. "Mommy, why is he doing this" said the boy, my heart was about to break. I lean in and grab the wife's necklace and yanked it and drop to the floor I didn't realize I was pushed and then my gun went off. All I heard was screaming from the boy as he saw blood dripping to the floor with the pearl necklace, bouncing all over the place like little balls. The front of her, beautiful, white dress was now, covered in blood. Wayne looked furious at me and charges at me; without hesitating I click the trigger and it went off. I fired again once more just in case I missed; he fell to the floor with an oomph from his voice. It can't be I didn't mean it, I wanted them scared, I wanted the money not their death. I got up from the ground and as I run I saw the boy, paralyzed, fell to the floor and screaming as tears came rolling down his eyes. I ran, I ran. I don't know where to go or where to hide all I know is I can't stay in Gotham I must leave this place. No one should know that I killed the famous Wayne Family, no one.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Welcome to Gotham

A huge explosion went off at a bank, in broad day light. Six robbers came out and headed into two black cars, three in each and drove off. The car races the cop cars that are behind them; they went through some turns to try to get rid of the cops but, didn't work. One of the robbers got furious and told the getaway driver to hurry up or he would blow his brains out. The driver was obviously terrified and tried his best to go faster. The result of his speed made him hit a couple a people and a trash can. After a few more turns they lost the cops by going through the tunnel and luckily the other car was right behind them. Inside the first car the guys were cheering and one of them begins to laugh. "What's so funny, Joe" said one of the robber in the front seat. "Nothing, nothing just that we got the money" he took his mask off. The robber that was sitting next to him begins to smile "Yeah can't wait to go to the strip club with these. Oh also I picked up the other guy bags. Now we got two bag of, Mula!" they laugh. "If only we can keep them both" said the one in the front, Joe smile and took something out of his pocket it was a small box with a red button. He presses the button and the car behind them, explodes. It flips into the air, and went over their car and smashes into the ground. The car turns and slid and made a 360 turn without touching the car. The robbers got out of the car and were horrified at what they saw. "What the hell did you do Joe?" Joe didn't say a word. They all scream at him at what he did, but it looked as if Joe didn't care he begins to stretch his back and arms and let out a tiring long yawn. The other looked at him as if he was crazy, maybe he was and they didn't know about it. One of the guy took out a gun and rush towards him turning him around to put the gun on his forehead; before he realized it, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach he looked down and notice a blade inside him and his wrist, where he is holding his gun, is being grabbed by his hand. He didn't even realize what happened it all went by so fast. He was about to shoot him and then this happens. "I just don't understand? You guys wanted more 'mula' and now you're saying why you killed them? Make up your mind" Joe said as he yanks his knife out and took his gun and shot the driver and the other robber. "If you guys don't want the money than don't ask if you're not ready to kill. You can't expect to do one crime and not the other, right? Killing plus stealing equals money" he skips towards the driver and smile at him. "It's alright; I'll let the boss know they all died in a car accident. Which is ironic cause it wasn't an accident" he chuckles a bit "Any who, don't want to disturb your nap. I know how cranky you guys get" he burst out laughing. He looks at the broken mirror and looks at his wide eyes as he burst out laughing again. Those wide eyes and his mouth wide open would terrify any man that stares at him. He picks up the bag and walks casually as nothing happen while the car was bursting in blaze. He trips a bit and continues walking and even hums.

The noise of a punching bag echoes around the room and hallways. A strong and powerful man can be seen punching and kicking while sweat are rolling down his back and his red like fire. The entire room looks devastating; it looks as if he has been training for a couple of days without rest. It could be false but, the exhaustion can be seen on this man's face can be seen by anyone, even a blind man. He stops and breaths heavily like if he were about to die; he reaches his water bottle and took a few drinks. He refuse to sit on the floor and puts one of his hand on the wall as he looks at the mirror that was attach to the wall. He looks at himself and saw how he hasn't been shaving; it looks like he was some kind of lumberjack, his eyes were red and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep his eyes open. The man took a rag and cleans himself a bit and left the gym room and went up stare to crash. His exhaustion was too much for him, he took off his shirt and fell into bed and fell right to sleep.

"Mr. Wayne. Mr. Wayne it is time to wake up," says a voice. Bruce opens his eyes and saw Alfred, his best friend and loyal butler. He loves Alfred and ever sense he was little he took cared of Bruce like his own son, helping him out on his homework, even if he didn't really needed it, tying his tie and even tying his shoe lace. Bruce never really learned how to do them on his own, not until Alfred taught him; he would always let his mother do it for him. "Master Bruce, it is time for the meeting" Bruce growls a bit "What time is it?" he says. Alfred looks at his pocket watch and repeats the time that was said on the clock "why it's eight sir, you better get going. Might I ask, you should take the 'Waynecopter'" he says "I'm way on it" he leaves the room and head into the shower. While in the shower, Wayne went back and thought about the dark time, the time where his parents were killed. So much anger were being built into him, especially when they never found the killer; so furious he made his hand into a fist and punches the wall, cracking it. He took a couple of deep breath and after a few minutes he got out of the bathroom and dressed up. As he got out, Alfred was waiting for him "Are you okay sir? I heard a noise" he said with concern "Um yeah. Thought I saw a bug" he lies "Seriously sir, there's no need to overkill it," "anyway, Alfred I'm going to be late today. Got things to do after the meeting" "oh really sir? A date perhaps" a smile cracks on his face hoping he will finally find that lucky someone. "Sort of" Bruce says as he walks to the roof and into his copter.

"Sweetie, I'm home!" says Joe as he enters the bosses office "Enough of your damn jokes, Joe. You were never funny to begin with" says the boss; the harsh words hurt Joe feelings and he pretends his heart was breaking by putting one of his hands on his chest and, over-dramatically, walked up close as if he was dying. He laughs and went back and picked up two of the bag and threw it on the desk. "Wow these are a lot of money, where the other guys? There were at least six of you, idiots," Joe respond with a pucker face and a shrug to go with it and the boss knew he got rid of them. "Whatever I was gonna kill em anyway, here take twenty percent and scram, till I call ya" he throw some stacks of money but, Joe decline. "C'mon, Sionis," he says "I don't do it for the money. I do it because it's a passion, a smile on my face; oh it makes me feel warm and tingly" he folds his hands to his cheeks and breath intensely. "You're a real freak, you know that" "Well aren't you sweet. By the way, love the white suite, careful not to get any dirt on it" Joe laughs as he walks out leaving the boss smoking his cigar, alone in his big office as he whispers, freak and shakes his head and blew out a big puff of smoke.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Rainy Night

The city looks amazing at night; the tall buildings lights up and make it looks like a place to be. The rain falls down the city and everyone, without an umbrella, runs for shelter. Some people were enjoying the rain as they walk towards the bar or the train station. One girl walked down the alley, a shortcut to her house. She forgotten to take an overcoat to cover her from the rain or hide any exposure from the shirt she's wearing. The shirt became tight because of the rain and showed a bit, too much; she became self-conscious and tries to hide it by folding her arms. A man on top of a fire escape watches her as she quickly walks down the alley, hoping to get out as soon as possible. While walking she bumped into a couple of thugs, they looked like thugs with the repulsive smell and the ugly face. The girl tries to pass the three guys, keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact with them but, the thugs didn't let her. The made rude jokes and touches her, wanting to have fun with her; she refuse and tries to run but the guys circled her so she don't escape. "Please stop, I just want to… I want to go home!" she yells "oh she's a screamer, I like that" says one of the guy as he press against her "Please, please let me go. Someone, help me!" she screams as loud as her lungs could. "Forget it bitch. No one's gonna hear you. So scream, scream, as loud as you can; I love it".

The man drops down and punches the thug that was teasing the girl; the man fell unconscious and started to bleed a bit; his blood spills and mix with a puddle, making the puddle red. "Who the hell is this guy? Get him" said one of the thugs. The two tried to throw some punches but kept missing, he was too fast for them and every punch they try to make he kept docking, and dodging. The man face could not be seen; he wore all black and a black mask that covers everything except for his eyes but, the eyes couldn't be seen either way. The man docked once more and hit the guy with an uppercut, knocking him out. The other guy took out a knife and tries to stab him; he kept missing but got close enough to scratch him. The blade scratched his lower, side, of the stomach making him flinch and backed up a bit. He held his side trying to stop the bleeding; the thug continues to come closer to him, mocking him and teasing him "Not so tough, now" the thug mocks. The man got up and walks towards him, the man protects himself by slashing him but he grabs the wrist of the man and twists it. The noise of the breaking bones made the girl flinch; it made her think if he was actually here to help her. The guy fell to the floor in pain and groan, the man lifts his other arm and twisted it making the thug scream loudly. The man, in black, drops his arms and looks towards the girl "Go home," he breaths heavily "Next time take the long way, it's safer" he said with his voice deep. "Thank you" said the girl as she walks pass him she kept looking back if he needed any help the man waved his arm, indicating her to leave. He heard police sirens heading his way so he got up and left the alley by using the fire escape. He finally got on top of the roof he fell and laid there, the pain of the stab was a bit too much; it was his first scratch as it seems and he couldn't stop the bleeding. The rain died out a bit and the man got back up. He looked down the alley and saw the cop cars and one of them were checking the thugs; he didn't want to stay so he left and left the cops do their thing.

"So what do we have here?" says one of the cop "Detective you might wanna take a look," the detective looked back and walked up to see the guy that was waking up. The detective wore a light brown trench coat and rocking a bushy mustache. He fixes his glasses and asked the thug a question "What happened here, pal?" the thug looked at him "man in black" he said "Man in black?" he questions. "Gordon, this is the fourth time this week, says a guy in a black hat. "Bullock, take this guy in and ask him some question. I think we need to do something about this guy. He's going around beating up thugs, like some… vigilante," "How you know these guys are thugs?" Bullock asks "Just a hunch" says Gordon. He looks up in the sky and saw lightning and the sound of thunder "Looks like a heavy rain" he smirks.

The man in black enters a huge bedroom, undetected, so he thought. The light opens and Alfred stood up from the seat and asks "Where were you, Master Wayne". The man in black took his masks off and it shows Bruce Wayne, sweating and tired out. "Out" he said "You're not a child, when you're parents ask where you were and give them a silly answer," Bruce didn't reply; he took his shirt off and kept listening to whatever lecture Alfred was about to give "That cut" he said "Where on earth did you get that?" he didn't reply. "For heaven sake, turn around so I can see that damn face!" he yells at him; Bruce turns around in shocked, this was the first time he ever yelled at him. He never yelled at him before not even when he was a kid, in fact he would get into troubles with his parents. Alfred would always comfort Bruce whenever his mother would scold him. He remembers taking the blame when, Bruce broke one of their fancy vases that costed thousands of dollars. Thomas obviously knew who did it but, he played along with Alfred and blamed him to make Bruce feel bad. Bruce was speechless when Alfred yelled "Now that I got your attention," Alfred said calmly "Where were you? What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for that man," Bruce said "If no one can catch him than I will" Alfred wasn't pleased to hear those words. He fell to his seat and took a couple of deep breath "Bruce, it's been fourteen years," Alfred began "Fourteen long, dark years without your parents. Thomas was a great friend of mine, we went way back. I remember the first time I met him; what an intelligent man he was. However, he never holds grudges he was really forgiving, a well kind man that always helped people, when he could. He had a dream to make Gotham a better place for all of us and he wanted a safe place; not just the people but for you. Bruce, don't' do something dangerous that will get you killed". He looked at him with a bit of anger he didn't know how to respond to him "Alfred this man is out there," he says "How can I sleep if I know he still out there. I don't want other people to suffer like I did. I lost him and I lost my mother, I was there! But, I couldn't do nothing!" he yells. "Alfred," he pleaded "I'm not here to kill. I want fear. I want them to realize that there is someone out there that will help them. The police and the government are all corrupt. Alfred pleases" he looks at him and waited for an answer. Alfred looked at him in fear and nods.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Year One

This place is arguably the worse place in Gotham, The Bowery. This place is full of drug dealers, killers, rappers and it's a famous area to pick up a good time. Half naked girls going around asking people if they want to spend some money and giggles when they get picked up; men walking around with two or three girls and you can imagine the night they would have. Bruce walked around, in disguised, to find any clue about the killer. He won't find answers with the police or even staying inside the Wayne manors all day and all night. As he walks he was stopped by a couple of girls here and there; wanting a strong man, like him, to show them a good time but, he refused them all. He found a strip club called "The poison palace" a strange name for a strip club but what would Bruce know about that. The girls he touched were a couple of girlfriends he had back in college. When he was young he studied at Cambridge University; he wasn't the popular one, a lot of people didn't really knew him, he always stayed in his room and studied. Once in a while he went out to play Rugby, Basketball and even Cricket from time to time. After one of the game he met a girl and started to date, he was actually happy and this girl, Rachel, made him forget about the tragic death. He never wanted to be serious with her, not because she wasn't pretty or smart but because of the idea he had and he didn't want her to get involve. He broke up with her with a note hung on her door, in campus, before he left. Ever sense then they never talked.

Bruce enters the dim lit room, with flashy red, blue lights and the smoky scent irritated his nose. Liquor was being served to the people in suits; as they throw dollars at the performers they chug down their drinks and throw more dollars in the air. Making them beg for more they tease hundred bills in their mouths and expect them to take it with theirs, they do. Bruce looked around and notices a man with a big nose that's an awful shape; it can be described as a thin beak, like a bird. He had a black suit on with a white shirt and red rose with a cigar in his mouth. He approached the man and sat next to him. "Who you? Never seen you before" says the guy with the big nose. Nobody knows that this man is Bruce Wayne, the famous billionaire. He had a black cap on with some black pants and wearing a white shirt and a leather jacket. He put on some fake scar, makeup, on his left eyes and a fake snake tattoo on his face, the tattoo looks like the snake is going to eat his eye as it connects from the bottom ear to his lower eye. It might look ridicules for Bruce but he needed answers. "The names, Malcom I'm new here" he lies as he ordered his drink. Bruce didn't crack a smile he kept a serious face as he talked to his long nose man and his ugly face. He looked a bit chubby and had a round face. "Oh! A newbie. Welcome to Gotham home of, the best, sluts around," he squawks "Don't wanna believe me. How bout I buy you a girl. This one's a beauty, a girl name, Pam; some nature loving bitch" Bruce refused. He didn't like his view and language towards women he wanted to punch him but couldn't if he blew his cover he would have some problem. "I actually want answers. What do you know about the Wayne's?" he questions. The man looked at him weirdly and curiously what would a man like him want with the Wayne? He had to be some type of spy no one comes in and just ask about those people. "Why do you wanna know about those people" he asks "Curious. Personal vendetta" Bruce says. "Look kid," he squawks "The Wayne's are long gone. The only one left is that good for nothing son of theirs, Bruce Wayne. He probably sitting at home and watching TV while his butlers and maid pampers him. No one likes them; it's because of them that Gotham is an awful slum. So many crimes are because of them if they had share the money we wouldn't have suffer. I could have gone to school but growing up was tough; now look at me I own this beautiful club with all these beautiful women" he finish. "What about their deaths? Who killed them" he asks "Who knows some idiot, maybe? Why are you asking so much about the Wayne's?" before Bruce could say anything there were shouting. A girl with red, orange hair punched a man in the face after he jumped on stage and groped her. The guy flew back and was bleeding heavily. She was shouting at him and cursing him and calling all men dogs. She runs back stage; as she walks backstage her green thongs was shown to the audience and some of the men whistled. The guy with the big nose got up and hurried his way towards the back, pushing people and growling whoever was in his way.

"What the hell was that," the broken nose man said to Pam "Your job is to strip and you can't do that right" she didn't listen. She didn't want to listen to this perverted man, this cubby man, this horrible man. She didn't want to do any of this stuff she's being force to because he saved her from the jail house. "I rather be in jail than be doing this," Pam said; this angered the man and made him smack her, throwing her down on the floor. "Listen here. If it wasn't for me you would have served life in prison it was me who saved your life for that idiotic shit you did. Now I need you to get up and go back out there and show that body to those hungry lions, you hear me!" he yells even louder. Pam got up and defends herself; she argued with him and didn't want to do anything he said. "Listen here, Cobblepot I aint doing nothing. You wanna kill me, do it. But I am not going out there and humiliating myself for those dirty men. All men are like you. You want us women to be underneath you. You want us to be your toy, some doll to throw away once you're done or keep us around until you need to do things to us; not caring what we want or how we feel. Go to hell, Cobblepot".

Cobblepot raises his hands and smacks her again, throwing her on the floor where she was before; he reaches her long red hair and bashed her more. Bruce was watching, he was ease dropping sense the beginning. He couldn't handle it anymore he couldn't watch her get beat anymore, he walks in. "Leave her" he said "What the hell you doing here? No visitors aloud; beside you don't own her" he mocks Bruce. "She's isn't yours either. Leave her, I won't say it again" Cobblepot didn't listen. Pam's hair was still in the grasp of, Cobblepot and every second he kept holding it tighter and tighter making poor Pam cry even more. The bruise on her face made her hate men even more. However, she's looking at Bruce, not knowing who he is and why he's defending her, for help. Cobblepot took out a gun and as soon as he pointed it to him, Bruce flung towards him, Cobblepot missed and was struck, with a fist to the face, making him fall and bleed. When he fell he let go of Pam's hair and moans. Bruce helped Pam up and told her they need to leave before anyone else comes back stage; with the sound of the gun someone will come any minute. She told him where the exits were and there they left but before she left, she sucked and puckered her lips and spit on Cobblepot. They both ran outside, Pam didn't have time to wear any robe, and headed somewhere safe. The door smash opens behind them and three huge guys ran after them.

"What on earth is going on in here?" says Joe as he enters the strip club. "Where the hell is that little Penguin?" he shouted "Hello, hello come out, come out, where ever you are" he chuckles. Cobblepot came out of the back stage with a ball of tissue in his hand as he rubs his nose to stop the bleeding. He told them that they ran through the back door with one of his employee, he also warned Joe to never call him "The Penguin" ever again or he would slit his throat. Joe stared at Cobblepot with his creepy smile and his wide crazy eyes he made a joke and told his men to follow the person in black.

When Joe's thug saw the beaten men on the floor he was impressed. He waved at the person that looked tired and weak it was the perfect time to attack him after all he grew tired. There were five men and one by one they were going down and when the last two was remaining Bruce couldn't handle it anymore. The two punched Bruce and broke his nose and he fell to the ground, hard, bleeding. Joe watches as Bruce gets kicked and stomped on, but there was something about Bruce getting beaten that Joe found interesting. He wasn't fainting, he wasn't giving up, he was there curled up like a child in bed; he wasn't giving up no matter how hard the thugs were stomping him, but why? Joe was so curious, he couldn't see his face properly, Bruce face was covered in dirt and blood and his lower lip was busted, it was tough if anyone could figure out who he is. Joe took out a gun and blasted it away not one, or two, or three shots but the entire chamber of his gun.

When the gun was emptied he slowly walked up to the dead bodies. He didn't shoot Bruce. He shot the two goons. He threw the gun away; clearly he didn't need it, and made a cruel joke about them being dead. His jokes were never jokes but more like insults, cruel, funny insults that would make most people gasp instead of laughing. His voice was deep and sometime it would crack making it a bit squeaky. He bend down and looked at him "There, there. The bad mans are gone," he says "you know there's something about you that interests me. Don't get it the wrong way I don't swing like that. No there's something about you; I can't put my finger on it. I feel like we'll be two peas in a pod. That is if you wanna join us. Think about it we could be like brothers in arm the whole world will be against us. What do you say pal?" he instead his hand to him and waited for a hand shake.

"Go to hell" Bruce said as he spits blood at the ground. Joe felt insult he raise his hands and smacks Bruce's face "It's a shame. We could of have something special" he said in his deep menacing voice "But, no matter I'm not going to kill you; I have a feeling our life will never be the same" he kicks Bruce in the face and walked away letting him live; as he walks his creepy laugh echoes in the alley, it would frighten even the most toughest man.

Bruce gets up from the ground but kept falling back to the cold hard dirt. He spit more blood out and holds his stomach. He remembers every time he use to fall when he was a kid his mother would pick him up and his father would encourage him to keep going no matter what pain you suffer. If you fall you get back up, these are the words his father always said to him while growing up. He finally got up and called out, Pam. He told her to hide before the goon came out. She came out behind a dumpster, not the cleanest place to hide but it did its job. "You took one hell of a beating" says Pam "You don't say" Bruce jokes. "Look you're hurt bad let me take you to your place. I have a car" Bruce didn't know if he should trust her but looking at his state of health he had no choice; he accepted her offer and got into her car, an old car that made a lot of noise when it drives. "I don't drive much, unless it' an emergency. I try my best to help the planet, conserve energy, use less water, and anything that helps the Earth". Bruce moan a bit, the pain was too much it felt like he broke a rib or his hips. "Look we have to take you to the hospital, you don't look good, you could die" Bruce refused and told her to head toward the forest. She didn't want to she asked even more question in why she should drop him near the forest; it's late and dark and she couldn't let a man, that saved her, get hurt even more. He insisted and told her that he has a friend that's a doctor and he lives in the woods. The lie actually seems convincing to her so she believed him. She dropped him off at the woods and while the entire conversation they were having in the car, Bruce was beeping Alfred and where to meet him, a gadget he made that would let Alfred know where he's going.

After a few minute a limo came, picking up Bruce. They head to Wayne's Manor. Bruce enters the mansion and went into his father's working room; he sat down on his red chair and stairs at the giant portrait of himself and his family. A happy family full of smiles and hugs; Thomas Wayne putting Bruce on his shoulders and Martha arms wraps around his. Bruce teared up. "Father, tell me," he began "Tell me how to fix this city? How can I get rid of all these filth? Show me a way, father, show me a way I can strike terror down and bring justice to this city. I just can't do it, there must be a way. Please help me get back up, one last time" he finished pleading and closes his eyes. The wind picked in and the curtains moved forward. The howling of the wind was strong and a high pitch screech can be heard. Bruce eyes open in fear not knowing what it is. He looked around and kept hearing that high pitch noise, it stopped but Bruce kept looking. It was silent and Bruce looked up at the ceiling and out of know where a Bat attacks his face. Bruce covers himself and struggle to keep the bat away, the bat was hit and it kept flying around the ceiling. Bruce looked up, frighten as if he was a child again, and he realized something the bat wasn't harming him he was flying around, it landed on the big picture of the Wayne family. It screeched and stares at Bruce. Bruce stood up and realizes it was a sign. He fell on his knee and softly whispers "Thank you" Bruce eyes opens; his eyes has changed, tears were gone and what was left was a cold dark eyes that would paralyze anyone that stares into it, he kept staring at the bat and the bat stared back and screeched even louder.


End file.
